


Plumber

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Jims - Freeform, Just Add Jim, New Ego!, This Is STUPID, i love it, plumbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Mark created new egos and dammit Plumber!Mark is cute





	Plumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emptynarration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/gifts).

"_Daaark! _The kitchen sink broke!"

Dark sighed heavily at Bim's call, closing his eyes briefly from his spot on the couch. "What do you mean it's _broken?_"

Bim poked his head into the living area. "I _mean_, there's fucking water _everywhere_, everything below the sink is fucking _soaked_, and my shoes are ruined!"

Dark drew his mouth in a tight line. "Jesus fucking Christ - can't you get one of the Googles to fix it? Or Bing?"

"Uh _no_. Did you _not _hear the part about _water everywhere? _Do you _want _them to fry?"

Dark sighed again, snapping his book shut a bit louder than strictly necessary. "Fine, fine, I'll call a plumber, just - _calm down_, Bim, and try to clean up the water."

Bim huffed, retreating back into the kitchen. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure the plumber gets here soon, this shit is almost to the living area and I do _not _want to deal with soggy carpet and a whining Host complaining about water dripping onto his books."

Dark's aura churned as he dug around in his pockets for his phone, muttering under his breath. "Yeah, neither do I - where the _fuck _is my phone - God_dammit_ -"

The doorbell rang.

Dark froze, then set his book aside, standing. He adjusted his suit and stalked toward the door, head held high and aura wisping behind him. He opened the front door, and his jaw promptly dropped.

The man on his doorstep spun around, revealing an all-too-familiar face and flashing a bright, charming smile that was also strangely familiar in some odd way. He wore all white, and he held a _massive _blue pipe wrench. "Hi! Did you call for a plumber?"

Dark opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, not saying anything. The man - the _new ego_ \- shoulder past him, not even waiting for a response. Dark shook his head, chasing after him as the plumber (?) wandered deeper into the manor. "Wait, but - No? I didn't call you, but - who are you, exactly?"

The ego shot him another smile over his shoulder, marching toward the kitchen and the sound of running water. "I'm the plumber! Now let's see here..." He and Dark stepped into the kitchen, and Dark under normal circumstances he would've laughed at the sight of a distressed Bim perched on the island like a cat, but he was _far _too confused to pay attention to that. The ego whistled, splashing through the water steadily growing on the floor toward the sink. "Oh boy, got a doozy here! Don't worry though, I'll have it fixed up in no time!"

Dark swapped a confused glance with Bim, and then took half a step deeper into the kitchen, trying to avoid the water but also - "And, what did you say your name was again?"

The ego shot him another smile, a glint in his eye, and suddenly Dark realized exactly _why _that smile was familiar. "Jim!"

**Author's Note:**

> _**Fuck**_, I hope you like this Emptynarration! :D


End file.
